Fate is a Funny Thing
by GrungeAlien
Summary: AU - Robin is a business owner. Regina visits her best friend, Emma in London where she meet Robin on the plane to London. They have a connection, will they act upon the connection or will their fate be to only meet one time on that plane?


**_An AU idea I thought of after thinking about events in my life. This started to take life of its own. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own any of the characters._ **

Bags, check. Cell phone, check. Purse, check. Tickets, check. The car is packed and ready. Regina made sure to double check that she has everything to visit Emma in London. Emma moved there to start her new family with Killian and Henry after Neal died by a fatal shooting that occurred on his way to Henry's 13th birthday. Regina told Emma 2 years ago that she will visit, but never seemed to make it. It's been way too long to be away from someone who became your best friend after disliking each other for so long. She takes one last look at her home before turning around to see Mary Margaret holding baby Neal while David stands right behind her.

"These are the keys to the house," Regina tells them handing Mary the keys, "and please, don't get baby vomit anywhere." She looks into Mary Margaret's eyes holding the keys in her hand.

"We will take care of everything." Mary comments back smiling excited that Regina entrusted her with the house. They nod and smile at each other. Regina gets into the car waving at them. Her nerves were on edge for she wasn't sure what to expect. Well, knowing there will be a fourteen-year-old eager to greet her makes her beyond excited. Getting to the airport was easy, but finding parking was another story. People park all types of ways. On the line, close to each other, leaving no space for another car. She see's an open parking and takes every opportunity to quickly slither in there. Arriving to her gate has always been a hassle when you must go through security, taking off all layers of clothing, to re-dress, and finally making your way to the gate to wait. Regina's phone rings.

"Hey Henry."

"Hey Aunty Regina. You are at the gate?" Henry asks eager for Regina to get on the plane.

"Yes I am. I will be boarding soon."

"Please be safe and when you touch base, please let me know." A smile appears on her face knowing he cares. She has always seen him as a son, even if he wasn't her own.

"I will Henry." They announce her flight and the seats that will be boarding first, "Well Henry, that's my queue, got to go."

"I love you." Henry quickly says in case she hangs up, knowing she won't till they both said what they had to.

"I love you too." She hangs up the phone smiling. Her seats are in first class and next to the window just for the view. Regina was hoping that she didn't get someone who makes themselves comfortable and leans on her while sleeping. Or the loud snoring type, or the one that can never stay still so she ends up getting dizzy. Or even worse, the ones that don't smell too pleasant and make her stomach turn. The 12-hour flight with someone who doesn't smell too well would ruin this trip. Maybe she is being a little dramatic. Settling into her seat she gets her headphones out and her book. The plane starts to fill up and no one is sitting next to her yet. Relief comes across when it passes 30 minutes and still no one. Suddenly she gets hit with a smell of aftershave and forest. She looks up to the stranger, looking into his blue eyes, and his scruff that makes his smile look all the better, a tight lip smile appears on her face while looking at him and she starts to untangle her headphones. She swore she untangled them not long ago.

"Guess we are airplane buddies." He points out to her putting his carry on in the overhead compartment. The English accent catches her off guard, so she guesses he is going back.

"Guess we are." Responding not really wanting to talk to someone else during the ride.

"The names Robin." He holds his hand out to shake hers.

"Regina." She takes his hand in hers and firmly shakes it. It sent a tingle through their bodies as if it wasn't the first time they ever touched. She retracted her hand and continued to untangle her headphones that seemed to be the impossible knot at this point.

"What brings you to fly to London?" He questions as he sits watching her untangle the headphones.

"An old friend. It has been a while, so we decided to get together again." Words fly out of her mouth when she could have kept it at, ' _an old friend.'_ Pondering in her own mind of how to escape this small talk, more words flow out, "I take it you are from London. What brings you to the States?" Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? Small talk is something to simply fill an awkward void between people. But they don't know each other, so there really isn't an awkward anything, right?

"Just some business duties. Wanting to expand to the States, but looking for a location is quite difficult." He interrupts her thoughts with his answer. She wants the conversation to end, but she feels rude if she doesn't ask what the business is. The way her mother Cora raised her to be so polite and proper. The way she can feel and hear her mother if she was to be rude. All she wants is to make her mother proud.

"What kind of business, if you don't mind me asking." She asks finally untangled her headphones and plugged it into her phone to be ready to listen for music after the chit-chat is done.

"It's a business for Agricultural Architecture while making sure the environment stays clean and preserved." She is taken aback by his answer. She loves the environment even if she doesn't project it loudly. They leave it at that and settle in. The Pilot makes the announcements and prepares to take flight. Once in the air, Regina puts her headphones on and reads the book she grabbed from her shelf. She read this book more times than she can count. The book was called "Once Upon a Time" by Isaac Heller. She has always felt connected to the twist of the original fairytales. At work she was always called, The Evil Queen, for how her demeanor is protruded.

Halfway through the plane ride Regina gets up to use the bathroom. As she gets up she sees Robin is reading a newspaper and felt bad for making him stop to move for her convenience. She finishes up, opening the door, she steps out and Robin is standing in front of her waiting for the bathroom. They are inches apart. He smirks at her and steps closer, but he just moves to go into the bathroom. She takes a deep breath for she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She makes her way to her seat trying to comprehend why she thought, no, she wished he would have kissed her. Putting her headphones back on to try and silent the screams in her mind she leans back in the chair and looks out the window.

There was Tapping on her shoulder that took her concentration off from the music. It is Robin trying to tell her something, she takes her right headphone off to hear what Robin has to say.

"Want anything to eat?" When he asked such a question, her stomach growled a bit, it has been a while since she ate. "Its going to be awhile till we get there."

"What do you have to eat?" Wait, Regina, no. You have your own food in your bag. Fix it before he offers you what he has.

"I have some chips or a granola bar. Take your pick milady." He holds his bag to her and she looks into it deciding what to grab. There is smartfood popcorn, and nature valley bars. She grabs a nature valley bar.

"Thank you." She quickly says opening it up and taking a bite. When she finishes the messy bar, Robin holds his hand out to take her trash, "I can take it."

"Well, I'm out in the walkway, I think I can take it." He keeps his hand out for her to place the wrapper in his hand. She does so and leans back in her chair, closes her eyes and goes to sleep. She cannot recall of what her dream was filled with, but she woke up to Robin tapping her softly again, "We are landing." She slowly gets up to adjust herself taking off her headphones. Landing was fine, her ears popped making it uncomfortable, but the claps and cheers made it oddly calming for her. Getting up, Robin grabs her carry on for her while grabbing his. He leaves a space for to make her way out. Walking through the airport and getting to baggage claim together they waited upon their luggage.

"Well, this one is mine. I guess thi-" Regina tries to finish her sentence, but Robin interjects before she can finish.

"Looks like my bag is behind yours." He smiles at her showing his dimples and her heart skips a beat. She doesn't know how to feel about this whole situation. They walked out together waiting for a ride.

"Look at that cute couple." A random man shouted and took a photo. Regina didn't know what to do but hold her stuff close to her and step away from Robin.

"Will, this is just a nice lady I had the chance to sit next to." Robin tells the man who took the photo. "Regina this is Will Scarlet. An old friend and someone who works under me."

"Nice to meet you." Regina says looking at Will nodding and smiling.

"Do you need a ride?" Robin asks Regina walking slowly towards Will.

"My ride should be here soon but thank you. Guess this is where we part." Regina responds with a smile but with a heart that isn't ready to say good-bye.

"I guess so. Hope to see you around." They nod at each other and walk different directions. Robin doesn't take his eyes off her, watching her hips sway side to side as she waits for her ride on the empty side of the pick-up line. He gets in the car nervous that he will never see her again.

Emma gets there to pick her up. They hug and quickly get into the car. Regina asks for the phone to call Henry to explain that she made it safe and now is with Emma. She stares out the window after hanging up the phone.

"Hey, you okay?" Emma looks over to Regina and back to the road.

"Yeah, just a long trip. Tired is all." Regina can't tell the truth. For she has always believed she won't have love. So, for her to have felt something for a man who smelled like forest. Emma would never let her live that down.

"Well, we will be home soon, and you can eat then rest." Emma replied and let Regina sit there silently to be in their own thoughts. Thinking of the possibilities that could have happened. What if she opened up? What if she went for it and gave him her number? Oh goodness, Will has a picture of them standing near each other and called them a couple. She wonders how that photo came out.

Getting into the house, she was greeted to a fourteen-year-old having no fear of running up to her for a hug. Killian walks behind greeting Regina.

"How was the flight? Feels good to be walking again?" Killian questions knowing well that Regina is glad to be on land.

"Too long. But at least the person sitting next to me didn't smell, or was horrible." Regina answers still holding Henry close to her.

"Hi Aunty Regina." Henry interjects.

"Well hello, Henry, how is everything going?

"Good. I picked up writing and photography. Scenery here is amazing." Henry says then hugs Regina quickly again, running back to his room for he was playing video games. Regina smiles and turns to look at Emma.

"Is it okay to take a bath?"

"Of course. Bath bombs are in the closet in a container. Its labeled, you'll see it." Emma smiles back at Regina leaning against the partial wall divider that divided the kitchen and living room. Regina heads to take a bath. Taking a blue bath bomb, running the bath, and placing her clothes nicely on the toilet shelves while placing the towel next to the tub. She plays with the water as the tub fills up. She can't seem to get Robin out of her mind. His blue eyes, how friendly he was, his smell, and that smile. The smile that took her breath away and she couldn't believe she felt something for him after that one chat. Regina gets undressed and sinks into the water letting her head stay afloat not caring the bottom of her hair was getting wet.

Emma knocks on the door and enters. Regina wasn't sure who it was, she panics for a second till Emma speaks.

"It's just me, Henry is asleep, and Killian is getting ready for bed. Your room is ready." Emma tries to calm her nerves thinking it was Henry coming in. "I work tomorrow, so you will be alone for the day. You can go into town and walk around." Emma calmly tells her, so Regina may plan accordingly.

"Okay. I shall take the train into the city." Regina replies quickly knowing her bath time is over for its been 30 minutes and its almost 10p.m. The time change is going to need some getting used to. But it is worth it to visit her best friend and Henry.

Regina gets ready for bed swiftly for she is jetlagged and drained. Slipping into bed she can't seem to shake Robin out of her mind, and its makes her upset for she didn't ask for her mind to be taken over by a man who loves the environment and smells like it at the same time. She counts sheep and let's sleep slowly take over her.

* * *

Waking up to silence in the house felt normal and for a second Regina thought she dreamt of going to visit Emma. Till she felt the vintage quilt over her body and the near sides of the twin size bed. Regina makes her way to the bathroom for her daily routine of using the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and washes her face. She goes back into the room to get ready. She grabs black skinny jeans, black knee-high heel boots, and a blue turtle neck peplum shirt. Making sure to grab her trench coat and Kate Spade purse, she makes her way to the kitchen to grab something before leaving. There is food prepped on the table with a note:

 _Henry wanted to make you breakfast. This was all him. Have a good day. Call me if you need anything._

 _Emma_

Regina closes the note with a smile upon her face. She sits down to eat the scrambled eggs, one slice of toast, and side of hash browns. She isn't much of a breakfast person, but she couldn't let it go to waste, Henry did it out of love so how can she not eat it? She can only stomach half of what was made. She makes herself a coffee and heads out. The streets were busy, people walking in complete disorder, cars driving fast to then be stuck in traffic. What amazed her is the fact she walked to the train station and not one person bumped into her with just how busy everything seemed to be. Regina hops into the train and decides to stand up for her stop isn't far anyway. It goes by fast how quickly the train moves, Regina plays on her phone waiting for the 6th stop, as people come in and out.

Finally, as the 6th stop is coming its way, Regina places her phone in her coat pocket and swings her purse to put onto her shoulder. It hits the person behind her in the face. She quickly turns to apologize.

"I am so sorry sir." Regina quickly exclaims to ease how hard the purse hits him.

"It's okay. It stings, but it's okay." He stops rubbing his face to look up at Regina. When they meet eyes, they are completely shocked at who it was.

"Robin?"

"Regina!" They both let out a little chuckle beyond relieved who it was. Regina didn't know him, but there was something about him that had her nerves at ease about accidently hitting him with her bag.

"Are you okay?" She says looking at where the bag hit him holding back laughter that is trying to escape. The train stops to let people off the 6th stop. "This is my stop." She looks up at the doors. Robin back at it with soothing his face in small circles and smiles at her. She didn't know what came over her, but she stayed next to him. The doors closed, and Robins eyes grew wide looking at her and back at the doors.

"I thought that you had to get off?"

"I think I can spend a little time to make sure you are okay." They smiled, gazing into each other's eyes. She felt prisoner in his eyes, couldn't look away for he held her captive, only she has the key, but doesn't wish to open the door.

"I'll tell you what. Come with me to my building. I'll grab my things, and I can show you around the city." Robin lowers his hand from his face to grab his phone and starts to tap away at the keyboard.

"You don't have to do that. You seem to have a lot going on." She quickly says for she didn't think they would meet again. But this is what she wanted. The chance to give him her number, a chance to speak again.

"I don't have much going on. I can show you my favorite spot to eat." Robin gets up to meet her face to face. They were inches apart with their breath filling the space. She clears her throat and nods turning around to avoid the screams in her mind to pull him close, in hopes of pressing their lips together. They get off at the next stop and head to the streets. "My building isn't too far."

Robin takes the lead making sure to stay close to Regina to get to the building without a problem. Reaching the building he makes sure to stand next to her to walk in without too much problems. The building was all glass with solar panels behind the building facing the sun. It was placed in such a way for the panels to grab as much sunlight without the buildings being in the way. Regina looks at the building in awe taking in the smell of what feels like fresh air.

"Ready Milady?" Those words made butterflies begin to spur in her stomach. Her left hand was holding her purse while her right hand was placed on her stomach, taking a deep breath, she nods at him. Walking in through the main entrance there is a tree planted right in the middle before getting to the secretary sitting with her blonde hair laying onto her shoulder.

"Good morning Robin." The blonde lady said.

"Good morning Aurora. I will be heading out today. Just so you know." Robin nods at the secretary and moves past everyone to the elevator. "I am on the top floor." He presses the 5th floor button and with that they start moving riding up in silence. It felt like there was no awkward elevator music. The elevator doors open and there were a group of men around the personal assistant table. The assistant is Will, the man that took a photo of them at the airport. He spots Robin and Regina right away, standing up quickly to move towards them.

"Well, I thought she was just someone you met on the airplane," Will comments, "How did this happen?"

"We bumped into each other on the train," Robin smiles at her and looks back at Will, "more like she hit me with her purse." Regina rolled her eyes and without hesitation comments on what he says.

"It was an accident."

"Maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings." They create a soft chuckle between all three of them. Will nods and heads to the group of men standing around.

"These are Robin's field workers, known as The Merry Men." Will stated as they all form to stand in a line, a woman appears at the end.

"And Mulan. At least that's what they call me." The lady spoke, and Regina reached her hand out to shake her hand.

"Well, I will be leaving early today. Taking this beautiful lady for a tour." Robin moves to his office leaving Regina standing there by herself. She felt like she stood out for she was in office attire, but they were dressed in sort of more street worthy clothing. Which she understood for the type of work they do. She watches Will sit back at his desk. Regina moves towards him and smiles.

"Hey, do you still have that photo of Robin and I at the airport?"

"I sure do!"

"You think you can send it to me through email?" Regina's face grew warm, nervous she was beginning to turn red.

"I sure can do that. Just leave me your email." Will gives her a notepad and a pen, she jots down her email, smiling at him nodding. Robin returns quickly and leaves his team. Walking to the elevator with Regina.

They tour the streets, the beautiful autumn colors with leaves changing. Red buses driving by every so often. People taking photos and street concerts just about every corner you turn. Everything seemed so lovely, peaceful, blissful, and extraordinary. Spent some time in the Tate Modern and shopping in Notting Hill. But Regina still couldn't quite comprehend why Emma choose London to live than somewhere in the States.

"Regina, are you hungry?" She checked the time, it was 1:00pm not realizing how fast time flies.

"Are you going to show me your favorite place to eat?" She responds hoping it wasn't too far but from him waving down a taxi she was happy there wasn't anymore walking down the streets. Robin opens the door for her and get comfortable in the back.

"Hard Rock café." Robin tells the driver that nods immediately after and starts to drive. Regina places her hand down to cross her legs and shift closer to the window, unware that Robins hand was there. She retracted her hand quickly and apologized. Robin brushed it off and made small talk about the building and the story of the streets claimed being paved with Gold. She would listen to the stories and stare out the window. Traffic made the 15-minute ride turn into almost half an hour. Arriving there they were seated immediately, and the waiter got Robin a drink immediately, "The usual." Not taking a menu taking a sip from his drink.

"Do you need a moment?" the waiter asked Regina who stared at Robin for she didn't want them to wait to long for her food.

"A water with lemon. And I'll just have a bacon burger, medium well done. Thank you." Handing back her menu. The waiter nods, returning shortly with her water, leaving to wait other tables. "So, do I have a certain someone to be worried about? A jealous other that will be jealous?" Regina does not wish to be seen as an international fling.

"No, I have been single for 2 years now." Robin takes another sip of his water looking at Regina. "Do I have to be worried?"

"I came here alone, didn't I? Besides, I have been single for quite some time as well." She replies shifting in her seat, clearing her throat after feeling out of place talking about it.

"Well, then we are in the clear, now aren't we?" He smiles at her showing his dimples, her smile grows showing her white teeth. She lets out a small laughter and he follows right after. They have a bit of small talk of life where they live. The waiter comes with the food and refills their waters. Time goes by as they finish up their meal looking at each other. Robin pays for the meal, though Regina tries to insist she pays for what she ordered. They walk out heading to the sidewalk that is still busy by tourists, locals, and the street concerts.

"Well, I must head home if I want to beat Henry."

"Who is Henry?" Robin quickly questions curious to the name.

"My best friend's son. He is like my own."

"Thank you for joining me for lunch." Robin gazes Regina's eyes and it started a spark inside her. "Will I see you again?" Robin quickly asks before saying goodbye, again.

"Maybe we will bump into each other again." She smiles and turns around to wave down a taxi. Robin turns and starts to walk away. A taxi didn't take long to get to her. She looks back to see Robin turning the corner, her smile is now gone, and her heart, once again, filled with regret she didn't give him a way to contact her.


End file.
